


Midgar Lemonade Stand

by beautiful_flyaway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Midgar, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut, lemonade stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: WELCOME TO THE MIDGAR LEMONADE STANDYou give the Ships, scenarios, songs, whatever you have, and I turn them into delicious lemonade.A series of oneshots featuring any and all pairings in any shenanigans you could possibly imagine.Leave me comments, or leave messages on my tumblr with your lemon requests, and I'll make them happen!  Your request can be as simple as "Sephi/Hojo noncon," and I'll make it happen... but please for the love of God, don't make me write Sephi/Hojo noncon. beautiful-flyaway on tumblr. more info inside.1. Clack - All I want...2. Reno/Cloud - What Stayed The Same3. Strifesodos - 1000 Ways to Die4. Rufus/Tseng - The Finer Things5. Cloud/Rufus + - Private Eyes





	1. Clack - All I want...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to story #1 in the Midgar Lemonade Stand. 
> 
> This is just some Cloud/Zack smut, based on a tumblr prompt "All I want is you." I hope you enjoy it. And I hope it inspires you to send me requests for your own lemonade.

If Zack had to pinpoint exactly when he’d fallen for Cloud Strife, it would have been an impossibility. Had it happened slowly over the last several months of their friendship, spending endless days on Zack’s couch with nothing but video games and each other? Or all at once, the moment he’d taken off his infantry helmet to reveal eyes that didn’t need mako to rival the sky’s beauty? It didn’t matter, because as Zack stared now at his best friend, smiling absentmindedly at the television as their game returned to the character selection screen, he knew that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Cloud… And tonight, the feeling was hitting him like the MK93 train through Midgar.

Cloud moved from his curled-up position on the sofa, and arched his back as he stretched his muscles out. The setting sun shone through the apartment window, casting a golden glow on his snowy skin, and Zack was captivated by his beauty. He wanted to know the softness of that skin, wanted to run his hands through his friend’s flaxen hair, wanted to feel that lithe body beneath his own…

“I’m hungry, do you want to order something in?” Cloud’s soft voice interrupted Zack’s line of thought, but though he’d heard Cloud speak, he hadn’t registered the words. Idly, he nodded, hoping that was an adequate response to whatever was said. The blonde smiled, grabbing his PHS. “What do you want?”

The words were out of Zack’s mouth before he could stop them.

“All I want is you.”

And judging by his widened eyes, and the subtle reddening of his cheeks, Cloud had heard his response before he’d had a chance to stammer out any sort of damage control. _Shit._ Food. He’d probably been talking about food.

“Or, uh… pizza would be good too.” Zack averted his gaze, looking anywhere but at his friend, as he ran his hand through black spikes. The silence that surrounded them was deafening, the tension palpable, suffocating him, until:

“I think I’d prefer Wutaiin,” Cloud finally saved him from his inner panic, choosing to ignore his comment, or at least allowing the needs of his stomach to take precedence for the time being. Zack dared a glance up to Cloud, and found the blonde with a smirk on his rosy lips, and a hint of a blush still dusting his icy pale cheeks. He was merciful, and beautiful, and Zack was tremendously thankful.

“Wutaiin sounds great.”

***

With their bellies full, several more hours of gaming behind them, and earlier indiscretions all but forgotten, Zack and Cloud leaned against one another, a movie playing on the television that neither of them were really watching. Cloud’s back was pressed into Zack’s side, their heads resting together, arms wrapped around each other casually, and Zack was more than happy to stay this way forever. With his little infantryman tucked against him, proximity warming everywhere their bodies were entwined, he was happy to forget his feelings for a little while, and just enjoy the easy friendship they shared.

Porcelain fingers threading between his own brought Zack back from his daydreaming, and while he revelled in the feeling for a moment, admired how their hands fit together like pieces of a puzzle, he pulled away, and unravelled himself from his friend. It hurt to pull away, but the Zack knew the pain of misinterpreting the touch would hurt more in the long run. The blonde sat back on the couch, putting some distance between them, and gave Zack a questioning look.

“Spike,” he admonished, crossing his arms over his chest, and giving a look he hoped didn’t look sad or pathetic. “I already made an ass of myself tonight, please give my feelings a break for the evening.” But rather than heeding Zack’s warning, Cloud propped himself up onto his knees, crawling to his friend, and settling himself into his lap. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck, and pressed their foreheads together. Zack knew he should push the boy away, tell him to leave, but when he put his hands on to Cloud’s hips to do so, his resolve crumbled. A strangled “Cloud, please,” was all he could manage. And he didn’t even know what he was asking for anymore.

“Your feelings are safe with me, Zack,” Cloud’s voice was barely a whisper, and in their proximity, the breathiness of his words was like a summer breeze against his face. “I promise.”

With that promise, the blonde bridged the gap between their mouths, and Zack couldn’t repress the moan that escaped his throat as he got his first taste of Cloud’s lips. His move may have been bold, but Cloud’s kiss was shy and restrained, and though his hands entangled into Zack’s dark hair, and he positioned his body so he straddled Zack’s thighs, it was Zack that deepened their kiss. His tongue ran gingerly over the blonde’s velveteen lips, requesting entrance that Cloud seemed more than happy to grant him.

As Zack’s tongue made itself familiar with the cavern of Cloud’s mouth, he found his friend tasted of salt, and soy – remnants of their Wutaiin meal – and of something distinctly Cloud. He also discovered Cloud’s own tongue eager to respond to his, dancing and retreating playfully as their bodies ground together, creating delicious friction between them. Zack could feel Cloud’s fingers slipping from his hair, travelling down the back of his neck, prodding at the skin of his bare shoulders, slipping beneath his top as he tried ardently to undress him. And the SOLDIER couldn’t help but smile against his trooper’s lips.

“Patience, Spike,” Zack purred against the younger’s mouth, though it was a virtue they both seemed to be lacking tonight, and as soon as Zack could feel Cloud’s arousal pressing into his stomach through their clothes, all semblance of patience left him. At any other time, Zack would have been sorry for the condition he left Cloud’s shirt in when he tore it from his body, but tonight he didn’t care, and it didn’t seem to faze Cloud either. Instead, he returned the favour, pulling Zack’s top over his head and discarding it, though leaving it mostly intact.

Zack’s hands were on Cloud’s ass in no time, rocking their hips together as Cloud’s hands explored the hard lines of Zack’s body, leaving feather light touches over his pectorals, his obliques, his abdominals. Their kisses became more heated, and Cloud moaned into Zack’s mouth as they found the perfect angle to grind their erections together. Zack couldn’t supress his grin at the sound, and nipped gently at the blonde’s bottom lip, signifying his approval. He redirected his attention from Cloud’s mouth down to the curve of his jaw, and down to his neck, brushing soft kisses and playful bites along the pale flesh. At the crook of Cloud’s neck and shoulder, Zack sunk his teeth in a little deeper, and latched his lips on a little tighter, the sensation eliciting a groan from his friend’s throat.

“Zack,” Cloud’s voice was salacious, and full of need. “Please take me to bed.”

Zack didn’t mean to growl – really, he didn’t. But the sound he made was primal, instinctual, and he couldn’t have prevented it even if he had tried. Cloud didn’t need to ask him twice, and he had the boy scooped up into his arms, making a beeline for his bedroom without a second thought. Cloud’s legs locked themselves around his waist, and while Zack navigated the apartment, he took his turn leaving his own marks on the SOLDIER’s neck. The contrast of his delicate lips, and the harshness of his teeth was a heady brew that had Zack moving even faster down the hallway to his room. At the threshold, he kicked the door open, and after two long strides, he was dropping Cloud onto his feather duvet.

Zack had seen a lot of beauty in his days since coming to Midgar; he’d seen the skies painted in shades of fiery crimson and honeyed oranges as the sun sank into the water beneath the cliffs in Junon; he’d seen the golden glory of Bahamut Fury summoned by the hand of Genesis Rhapsodos, and subsequently taken down by the flash of silver hair and black leather that was General Sephiroth; but Zack could truthfully say none of those things could hold a fire materia to Cloud, as the blonde stared up at him with his gaze half lidded, and sultry expression on his cherubic face, silently beckoning to Zack, inviting him in.

And Zack wouldn’t leave an invitation from his best friend unanswered.

Cloud’s body was accommodating, his legs spreading apart as Zack settled in between them, his pelvis adjusting beneath the weight of Zack’s hips. Their mouths were reconnected so quickly, that both forgot about the remaining clothes that constricted them from continuing their passion play. Zack was utterly lost in the rapture that was Cloud’s tantalizing tongue, that he was thankful when the trooper fisted his hands into his dark hair, and pulled him away just enough to murmur:

“Zack. Pants,” before trying to dive immediately back into their kiss. But unfortunately, and Zack would never be sure if he was just giddy from where their night was heading, or if it was just Cloud’s natural affliction for being adorable, Zack’s resulting fit of laughter kept it from happening. Thankfully, Zack’s laughter was known for being contagious, and after a beat, Cloud was giggling right along as they stripped each other of their bottoms, leaving only the air and their own reservations separating them now. As the two of them had gained unfettered access to one another’s bodies, their laughter died down and Zack, being the adventurous type, was eager to explore the newly discovered territories of his friend-turned-lover.

Every inch of Cloud’s body was pristine and white as Nibelheim snow, and though his skin felt like velvet beneath his fingers, beneath his lips, there was strength developing underneath. As Zack touched and kisses every pale inch of him, feeling the hardening muscles twitching below, he couldn’t help to think with pride what a good SOLDIER he’d be some day, how truly incredible he’d be once there was mako flowing through his veins. When Zack’s ministrations reached Cloud’s Apollo’s belt, the whine that left the blonde’s mouth was needy and desperate, and Zack could take a hint.

Turning his attention to the source of Cloud’s need, Zack grinned up at the blonde who watched him intently, breathing heavily through parted lips, and with blushing cheeks. Zack started by leisurely running his tongue from the base of Cloud’s shaft to the very tip, lapping up the drop of precum that had already accumulated at the head. This elicited a small moan from the boy, a noise that made Zack’s own member ache for attention. Eager to continue pleasing, he dug his fingers into the divots of Cloud’s hips to hold him in place while he took the blonde’s entire length into his mouth. While Zack alternated between taking Cloud to the back of his throat, and flicking his tongue teasingly around the head of his erection, Cloud moaned wantonly, wordlessly begging for more. But Zack couldn’t give him too much. Not like this, anyways.

Reluctantly, the SOLDIER pulled away, and crawled back up the length of Cloud’s body, dropping a quick kiss onto the blonde’s lips. Cloud’s big blue eyes just watched him with wonder, as he leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. With deft fingers, he popped the cap, and poured some onto his fingers, warming it between the digits. When it no longer felt cold to the touch, he looked at his friend seriously. It wasn’t something they had talked about, but Zack knew Cloud had little experience with any of this, if any at all. Zack definitely felt the pressure to do things absolutely right for him – his best friend, the beautiful infantryman he’d fallen in love with against his better judgement.

“Cloud,” Zack murmured, bringing his lips to Cloud’s ear, softly nipping the lobe in the process. “You look so fucking irresistible right now. But if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, or hurts, I want you to tell me right away okay?”

“Please just fuck me,” was his whimpered response, and how could Zack deny that request?

With a delicacy he didn’t know he was capable of, Zack reached down and slipped a slicked finger into the blonde, feeling the tight ring of muscle resisting him at first, but as he gently twisted and curled inside him, he found the resistance lessening until he was able to add a second finger, and by the time the third finger came, Cloud was back to begging.

“Please, Zack,” he mewled, his voice barely a whisper. Zack, just to be safe, dripped more of the lubricant into his hand, and spread it over his arousal before positioning himself at Cloud’s opening.

Oh Gaia, if this was the gift of the Goddess, Zack finally understood why Genesis talked about it so much. Entering cloud was ecstasy; hot, and tight, and he knew Cloud shared in his bliss, because the sound that he made was one of pure pleasure.

Zack began slowly, setting a steady rhythm while Cloud adjusted to the sensation of being full of him, but it wasn’t long before the blonde beauty was arching his back and digging his nails into Zack’s muscled back.

“Harder, Zack. You won’t break me.”

And damned if that wasn’t a turn on. Happy to comply, Zack’s pace became quicker, his thrusts more brutal, and Cloud’s moans became louder and more frequent the harder he was handled. Yeah, he’d be a great SOLDIER someday. Cloud’s golden spikes, dampened with sweat, clung to his forehead, and scarlet stained his cheeks in the most erotic blush Zack had ever witnessed.

Knowing at this rate he wouldn’t be lasting much longer, he wrapped a hand around Cloud’s already-dripping cock, and stroked him in time with his thrusts. He could feel each of the trooper’s muscles twitching as he approached his peak, and as is got closer and closer, he tried more and more valiantly to hide his eyes from Zack. But Zack wouldn’t have it.

“Cloud. Look at me. I want to watch you come.” And that was what drove Cloud over that final edge, crying out intelligibly, his natural blue eyes staring directly into mako blue as he spilled his seed over Zack’s knuckles and onto his own belly. And Zack wasn’t far behind; feeling Cloud’s whole body tighten around him, and knowing he was the one to make it happen, seeing the look of feral desperation in his eyes as he reached his climax, it was all Zack could have asked for, and as he reached his apex, Cloud’s name was a prayer on his lips, a word spoken with the purest reverie, as it should and always would be by him.

As Zack rolled off of Cloud, sweaty and exhausted, he placed a kiss onto the blonde’s forehead. They laid quietly for a moment before Cloud broke their silence.

“All I want is you too. But I also really like Wutaiin food.”

 

 


	2. Cloud/Reno - What Stayed the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some req's for Cloud/Reno, one that specifically asked for pre/post enhancements, what changed, what stayed the same.

                There were little things Cloud noticed now, things that were insignificant but that he loved being able to notice nonetheless; the smell of whisky and cigarettes that lingered oh-so-subtly in his lover’s scarlet hair, both cheap corner store brands, even though they both know he could afford better; the humming vibrations that came from the Turk’s throat and radiated through his entire body every time Cloud’s lips made contact with his skin; how he always knew now, not only when someone was attempting to sneak up on him, but who was making that attempt judging only by the pattern of their footfalls, and that Reno… well Reno dragged his heels when he walked.

                Cloud was Barely off the train at Sector Seven Station, when Reno came up behind him, gangly arms coming to wrap themselves around Cloud’s waist, chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Being reunited with Reno like this now, he couldn’t help but reflect on the early days of their courtship, when Cloud was still in the infantry, and the Turks had been demi-gods, second only to the SOLDIER first class elites. He could remember more than one occasion where the fiery red-head had come to his rescue, clubbing a rogue monster as it bared down on him, or scooping him up into his helicopter to narrowly avoid getting caught in an explosion. Cloud suspected it was his affinity for being a damsel in distress that had attracted Reno in the first place.

                As a SOLDIER, things were different, and Cloud had returned the favour by saving Reno’s ass more than a few times, but by that point in their relationship they weren’t keeping a running total of tit for tat. Now, they rarely ended up on the same missions or assignments, and time apart was frequent, which made any time either of them returned home alive and well cause to celebrate. And tonight, as Reno’s tongue lazily traced the shell of Cloud’s ear, before capturing its lobe between his teeth, Cloud knew it was time for a celebration.

                “Jeez, I just got back, and they’re already sending the Turks after me?” Cloud groaned, unable to hide the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. He could feel Reno nuzzle into his neck, and his hands impatiently working the belts of his uniform.

                “Whether ShinRa sends me or not, Blondie, ya better believe there’s no place on Gaia ya could go that I couldn’t find ya,” the Turk murmured against Cloud’s skin. “You’re just lucky I waited ‘til ya got back.”

                Cloud had no doubt that was true: Reno was both impulsive and resourceful, and Cloud probably wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d shown up half way around the planet for a quickie if he got impatient enough. The idea was absurd, and outrageous, and so very Reno, and Cloud couldn’t supress the laughter that welled up inside him at the thought. He spun around in his lover’s arms, no longer able to resist kissing the ridiculous man. It was barely a moment that their eyes met, two pairs of sky blue greeting one another after what felt like an endless separation, before their mouths came together with a hunger and fervour that had had been present since their first kiss.

                Reno’s tongue was greedy and demanding as it forced its way into Cloud’s mouth, and Cloud was eager to accept the intrusion, letting the taste of nicotine and liquor invade along with the muscle. His insistence was something always Cloud had always loved, his flavours were something he hadn’t been able to notice before his enhancements, but were now something he’d come associate with his Turk. As Reno ravaged his mouth, Cloud became acutely aware that they were still very much in the middle of the train station, and in spite of the fact – or perhaps because of it – that Reno would take him right here on the platform, Cloud knew he had to convince his shameless lover they needed some semblance of privacy.

                As always, Reno’s hair was feather-soft as Cloud threaded his fingers into the crimson mess, and he indulged in fingering the downy strands for a little longer than he’d originally intended, especially when Reno wrapped his arms tightly around Cloud’s middle. It didn’t matter to Cloud if he was technically stronger than the Turk now, was more unbreakable, or healed more quickly; Cloud would always feel as safe wrapped in Reno’s arms as he did when he was just an infantryman, and it was a feeling he never tired of.  But Cloud’s fingers eventually reached the base of Reno’s rattail, and a quick tug on the longer hair put enough distance between them for Cloud to breathe:

                “If we don’t stop, this will turn into public indecency.”

                The grin Cloud received in response told him that the possibility didn’t really bother the Turk, but he backed off.

                “Givin’ them a nice view a’ that ass a’ yours, we’d be doin’ the public a service, Cloudy,” he chuckled, grabbing Cloud by the hand and dragging him away from prying eyes. They were barely concealed by the darkness of an alcove before Reno was back at it full force, stripping Cloud of his previously unbuckled belts, and forcing his pants down around his knees, erection springing free of its cloth prison. Reno pressed the SOLDIER against the brick wall behind him, and licked his lips as he grabbed two handfuls of Cloud’s bare ass, hoisting him up so he was in ample fucking position. Cloud happily locked his legs around his Turk’s waist, freeing one of his hands to fish in his suit pocket for a travel sized bottle of lube.

                There were cold, slick fingers pressing at Cloud’s entrance in no time, prepping him as quickly and thoroughly as he could possibly be prepped in Reno’s impatient state, but the blonde didn’t mind. Sure, there was a time that the pain an intrusion as large as Reno’s cock would have caused him pain, but with mako flowing through his veins now, he could handle more than his little trooper body could. The digits in him now were undoubtedly pleasant, stimulating his perineal nerves, and causing tears of precum to weep from his already throbbing arousal, but he was ready for the real thing.

                And he knew Reno was more than happy to oblige when Cloud heard the red-head’s pants unzip, and felt the blunt head of his erection at his opening. Reno was completely sheathed inside him in one brutal thrust, and despite Cloud’s earlier desire to be discreet, they both cried out carelessly. With one arm wrapped around Cloud’s waist, Reno set a brutal pace that had them both moaning lasciviously, both just desperate to find release together after so much time apart. Reno leaned forward to capture the blonde’s lips once again, and the minor change in angle had each thrust brushing right against Cloud’s prostate, turning him into a shuddering mess, on the brink of climax. All he needed…

                “Reno,” Cloud whined against his mouth, knowing he couldn’t verbalize more than his lover’s name, but Reno would know what he needed. Reno always knew what he needed. Cloud’s orgasm was a mission, and he knew Reno had the intel to get the job done. Turks completed the mission, no matter what. Surely enough, Reno wrapped a fist around Cloud’s cock, giving it a few lazy pumps before the muscles in Cloud’s belly clenched deliciously, and he could feel white heat spilling from him, leaving a mess on his uniform. But he didn’t care, because Reno wasn’t far behind, and getting to watch Reno’s face as he came was something Cloud would never want to miss. Even back in his infantry days, before his eyes had been able to see every subtle line, every little detail in his expression, watching Reno’s face contorted in pleasure was one of Cloud’s favourite things to see.

                Reno let out a drawn-out curse, his eyes screwed shut and his lips parted as he forced a few last jagged thrusts before spilling into Cloud. His breathing heavy, he dropped his forehead onto Cloud’s shoulder, and withdrew from the blonde, and set him back on his feet. After Cloud readjusted and redressed himself, the two locked their arms around one another, holding the quiet embrace in the darkness, before Cloud spoke.

                “I’m so happy to be home.”

                “Yeah, this place ain’t the same without ya.” Reno whispered, drawing away from Cloud, and taking his hand as they walked back to the ShinRa building.

                “Love you, Reno.”

                “Love you, too.”

                Infantry or SOLDIER, mako enhancements or none, that was one thing that stayed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Reno/Cloud but it is SOOOOO a guilty pleasure. Hope I did this pairing justice. Next fic is in the works, and it's going to be Strifesodos! All other requests are coming, but between my scattered brain and full time school/work, I move slow. Thanks for being patient <3


	3. Strifesodos - 1000 Ways to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you send your nudes to the COMPLETE wrong person? Yeah. Cloud knows that feel.   
> ALSO ZACK IS A TERRIBLE FRIEND.

                Zack had told him repeatedly he had an over active imagination, but Cloud had spent an immeasurable amount of time since being promoted to SOLDIER imagining ways in which he might die. In the weeks leading up to his first deployment to Wutai, he had thought up no less than 267 ways in which he may possibly meet his demise including – but not limited to – ambushed by enemy troops, caught in the crossfire of a carpet-bomb, eaten by monsters, trampled to death by a herd of chocobo. But not in his wildest dreams had he prepared himself for this…

                Almost immediately after punching out a quick SOS PLEASE CALL text to Zack, his PHS was ringing, his best friend’s name glowing comfortingly on the screen. He wished Zack wasn’t all the way back in Midgar, he knew he wouldn’t even be in such a mess if they could have been deployed together. But instead, Cloud’s loneliness from halfway across the world had lead him to this point, the beginning of his end. Cloud skipped past the formality of _hello_ ’s, and got right to business.

                “I’m dead.”

                “Spike, what’s happening? Have you called your backup?” Zack’s voice was laced with worry, and if Cloud didn’t explain himself quickly, he knew Zack would half way to Wutai before they even ended their call.

                “I’m not even on rotation, I’m in my tent,” he muttered quickly, to quell his friend’s concern. “But I fucked up.” By the time Cloud had finished explaining his conundrum, Zack was laughing so hard that Cloud doubted he could breathe. Cloud listened with frustration, waiting for him to calm down so he could get some help… and when that time finally came, though Zack’s voice came in long breathy bursts, he recapped the situation:

                “So, I appreciate the sentiment, and I have no problem getting you off from a few thousand miles away. But let me get this straight: instead of sending it to me, you sent your dick pic to your commanding officer?”

                “Yes,” Cloud muttered.

                “And your commanding officer is Genesis Rhapsodos?” In lieu of response, Cloud just groaned, and Zack’s laughter resumed once again. “Well, Spike. _Dead_ might be an overstatement, but you are never going to live this down.”

                Rustling at the front flap of Cloud’s tent began to rustle, then unzip, and Cloud caught the distinctive sight of a strong hand and red leather sleeve pushing its way inside.

                “Shit, Zack, I have to go. My death has arrived,” as Cloud hurriedly hung up their call, he could hear Zack’s final wish of luck just as Genesis, the red leather general himself, casually strutted into Cloud’s tent, PHS in hand. Commander Rhapsodos, for his own part, was a very attractive man, and Cloud knew he was every bit as powerful as he was beautiful. He stood now in the open space in front of Cloud’s cot, clad in casual pants, no shoes, and his top half only covered only in his standard jacket. Though his blue eyes were laughing, and a smirk graced his full lips, indicating he was in a good humour about the whole ordeal, Cloud felt like he could add another plausible death to his list: dying of embarrassment.

                “Well, Third Class Cloud,” Genesis’ voice was smooth, honeyed, and Cloud wanted to shrink into his sleeping bag, never to be seen again. He was sure he was the colour of the General’s coat. “I’ve received some interesting messages from underlings in my time, but I must say this is a first.”

                Genesis made a hand flourish, waving his PHS in the air, before slipping the device into his pocket, and striding forward, dropping himself onto Cloud’s cot. He sprawled out like a cat next to the blonde, making himself comfortable, and brought his fingers up to trace Cloud’s cheekbones, the line of his jaw, a thumb over his lips.

                Cloud wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was laying face to face with his commander, the man almost flush against him, one of his hands moving ever southward on his body… and Cloud had no desire to stop him. He had lost his erection quite promptly earlier in the evening when he’d realized the error in his picture-sending fiasco, but he found it quickly returning as Genesis’ hand slipped below the waistband of his sleep pants.

                “Commander Genesis,” Cloud’s voice was breathy, hushed, and he wasn’t sure if his words were questioning the general or prompting him to continue. But hearing his name, the man spoke up willingly.

                “You showed me yours, it’s only fair if I show you mine.”

                With that being said, Genesis grabbed Cloud’s hand with his free one, and pressed it against the hardening bulge in the general’s pants. The startled gasp that left Cloud’s lips was involuntary, but drew a laugh from the general.

                “It gets lonesome and dull on these long missions. So how about you and I make Wutai a little bit less lonely tonight, hm?” He asked, lazily pulling Cloud’s pyjama bottoms down his thighs, letting his arousal spring free. Genesis nudged Cloud’s shoulder, pushing him onto his back, and guided Cloud’s hand so he was grasping his own hardened cock.

                “Show me how you guide yourself to bliss, Strife.” It was a command from his superior officer, and Cloud was a good SOLDIER, so he complied. His grip was firm, but not too tight around his stiff member, and knowing Genesis was watching made every single stroke feel euphoric. His movements began slow, and at a steady pace, and with his free hand he cupped his balls, kneaded them softly with his fingers. When he braved a glance over to the general, his gaze was transfixed on Cloud’s ministrations, and he was mimicking the movements Cloud made on his own shaft, now freed from the confines of his pants. As Cloud’s speed increased, so did Genesis’. If he tightened his grip, so did his commander.

                Genesis’ cheeks were dusted with pink, his bottom lip captured between his teeth, and he looked beautiful in the throes of ecstasy. Cloud was already dripping with precum, and he used his thumb to rub the glossy liquid in circles on the head of his cock. The pad of the digit glided smoothly over the textured skin, and the sensation was intoxicating when coupled with the expression of rapture that Genesis wore. It was making Cloud feel absolutely lecherous. He wanted to touch the beautiful man, wanted to make the powerful SOLDIER moan and quiver beneath his touch, and with that thought a careless moan fell from Cloud’s lips. In return, he received a glassy smile.

                “Sir, permission to touch you?” Cloud asked breathily, and Genesis simply nodded in response. But Cloud wasn’t after a simple touch. Cloud, half lost in his lust, climbed atop Genesis with his knee between the man’s thigh’s, pressing their erections together. With his weight braced on one arm beside Genesis’ head, he wrapped his free hand around their lengths, and stroked them together to create the most delicious friction Cloud could imagine in that moment. He knew the general concurred when a guttural cry came from his throat, and fingers tangled into blonde hair to pull Cloud in for a kiss.

 The two rocked their hips together, finding a matching rhythm, and as Cloud could feel tension, heat building in him, ready to explode, he could add _la petit mort –_ a little death – to his list of potential mortalities for the evening. As their tongues entwined, and their muscled bodies moved in tandem, Cloud felt his orgasm approach, pleasure coursing through him, and the feel of hot come dripping over his fingers. Though Cloud was now tired and hyper sensitive, he knew Genesis was fast approaching his peak as well, could feel him twitching beneath his fingers. With the additional lubrication, it would be easy, and Cloud used the last of his energy to coax a curse and a groan from his general’s mouth as his seed spilled, and mixed with Cloud’s on his hand, and on Genesis’ belly.

As Cloud rolled off Genesis, and curled up beside him, the General made no move to leave the cot, and Cloud was glad. And for his final death of the night, Cloud would die of exhaustion.

               

 

***

 

                “You’re still breathing, so Commander Rhapsodos couldn’t have punished you too harshly,” Zack laughed as he and Cloud walked side by side through the ShinRa building, toward the mess hall. Cloud had been back from Wutai for only a couple of days, and it was nice to be home, and reunited with his best friend. At the mention of his “punishment” however, he could feel his face flush.

                “Well,” Cloud murmured, unsure of how to explain what had occurred in his tent that night, or if he even should, when a familiar voice caught his attention from behind them.

                “Third Class Strife,” Genesis barked, making both lower ranking soldiers stiffen and turn towards the general. “I need to see you in my office tonight, 2300 sharp. I have a special assignment for you.” And then he brushed past them, the red leather glove that squeezed Cloud’s ass was so fast and subtle that there was no way Zack could have noticed it. Zack gave Cloud a look full of sympathy, hearing only the coolness in the commander’s words, but Cloud could see the heat in his mako blue eyes when he spoke them. Cloud shrugged at Zack.

                “Let’s just say it’s something I’ll be dealing with for quite a while.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second I got this request I started working on it, because it thrilled me. Also... frotting ftw? I was struggling hard core, and I feel like I used Cloud's name waaaaaaay too much. But I hope you liked!


	4. Rufus/Tseng - The Finer Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus likes the finer things in life... and Tseng is the best of the Turks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I'm so dumb. This request was supposed to be for either Tseng/Cloud, Rufus/Cloud, or Rufus/Tseng/Cloud. And do you see what my ADHD addled brain made instead? DO YOU? I'm very frustrated with myself. But it's written now. The worst part is that I struggled with it for a long ass time? Like?????? Anyways. 
> 
> Extra shout out to Conner, because without her I would be so lost. She found me fics when I had no clue how to properly write Rufus (read: not as a flaming queen, as he is in sephcounttheways' Blonde Ambition. Also I pretty much can't help but picture him as Dill Shepherd from American Dad, even though I know exactly what he looks like so that does not help at all). And she is my constant moral support when it comes to fic writing. <3
> 
> Enjoy.

                Rufus Shinra, being the son of the richest man in Midgar, always got the best of the best of everything; in his parking space sat a brand new Bugatti, paid for with an easy swipe of his credit card, that sure, he could drive any time he wanted… but he preferred to be driven in the back of his limousine if there was anywhere he needed to be; in the holster hidden beneath the hem of his white suit jacket, was the piece of pure artistry that was his gold plated Desert Eagle; in his breast pocket was a ticket for opening night of _Warriors of Light_ , the most talked about play travelling the continent this season; in his private opera box, there was a bottle of 1976 Veuve Cliquot La Grande Dame on ice, just waiting for him to pop its cork, and pour its liquid effervescence down his throat.

                Hell, he even presided over the most elite group of operatives in all of the ShinRa Electric Power Company (there was much dispute over this fact between the factions, and his dear friend General Sephiroth would insist that his mako infused brutes were the top of the ShinRa food chain, but such claims fell on deaf ears). Technically, he was just their boss, but Rufus liked to think of the Turks as just another of his high quality possessions.

                Yes, Rufus was a connoisseur of the finer things in life, and as he sat sprawled in the back of his limo, sun setting behind chartreuse glow of the city’s mako reactors, he had his sights set on something particularly fine tonight.

                Rufus found staring at the back of Tseng’s head terribly boring, but he supposed he had little choice as the man drove him to the theatre. Since becoming the head Turk, he had started wearing his hair down, and it spilled around his shoulders glossy and black as the night, black as the uniform on his back. A hint of his olive skinned profile was visible from behind that veil of dark tresses: the strong line of his jaw, the gentle slope of his nose, the soft curve of his lips… lips that rarely showed more than Tseng’s usual stoic expression. Lips that would look better wrapped around Rufus’ cock.

               Gaia, Rufus wanted to use handfuls of that dark hair like handlebars while he while he made sweet love to Tseng’s pretty face. He wanted to mess up the perfectly pressed suit, loosen that expertly tied Windsor knot, make the prim and proper Turk into a wanton wreck for just one night… he’d look like Reno when Rufus was done with him. And merciful Minerva, he was hard just thinking about it. Yeah, the Turks were the best thing to ever come out of ShinRa, and Tseng was the best thing to ever happen to the Turks, thus Rufus had to have him.

              “Sir,” Tseng’s smooth monotone cut through his fantasies, but did little to aid in their cessation. “We’ve almost arrived at the theatre. Reno and Rude have secured the rear entrance for us,” and it was all well and good that his men were doing their jobs, but Rufus would much prefer if Tseng would secure his rear entrance. Nonetheless, he thanked his head of security – some nights he liked to arrive in style, paparazzi snapping pictures of him for the cover of the _Midgar Times_ or _The Top Plate Journal_ , but other nights, nothing felt more elegant than being granted private access to his box seats through doors that were usually reserved for staff only. 

              His private seats, acquired through generous donation to the theatre, were luxurious to say in the least, and designed to suit his every possible whim while watching a performance here. They were level with the mezzanine, and had a perfect view of the stage in its entirety, as well as behind the wings of stage left. The balcony was trimmed in golden overlay, and draped in red velvet curtains that, unlike those of the other boxes, could close for privacy. Inside, in addition to his standard fold-down chairs (two of them, in case he ever wanted to bring a date. He found the notion laughable, the implication being that he’d ever need to impress any of his random one night stands enough to bring them here), there was a white leather couch tucked against the side wall, and a fully stocked bar fridge opposite that. As he had requested this evening, there was also his bottle of vintage Champagne chilling on top of it.

              Tseng stood in the shadows as Rufus attempted to get comfortable in his already uncomfortable theatre chair – a task made even more difficult with a raging hard-on. Reno and Rude had situated themselves just outside the doors, and he knew they’d be the picture of perfect bodyguards… for about five minutes, until Reno got bored, and Rude got tired of listening to him whine, and they ended up sitting on the carpeted floor playing cards or something equally ridiculous. Rufus hoped neither of them ever wondered why Tseng got the promotion instead of them… Already, he could hear them bickering. And yes, Rufus knew he was just trying to distract himself from his arousal, but it didn’t stop him from trying to think of anything but the beautiful Wutaiin man standing behind him, nor did it stop him from pounding back glasses of expensive Grande Dame like it was cheap red wine. The alcohol had gone to his head before the lights even dimmed, and the first act of _Warriors of Light_ was juuuuuuuust greeeeat!

                When intermission came, unfortunately, he was still feeling bold, and though his erection had deflated to a much more tolerable semi, he still very much had his eye on an imported luxury tonight. Clumsily, he drew the balcony’s curtains closed, and swaggered over to his head Turk. When he stumbled, Tseng’s quick reflexes caught him, and Rufus was more than happy to find himself in Tseng’s arms.

                “What a happy accident,” Rufus drawled, trying to paint a seductive smirk across his lips, and hoping like hell it worked. When a ghost of a smile pulled at the corners of the Turk’s mouth, he didn’t care if he’d succeeded or not, though, because that expression was beautiful and he’d make an ass of himself a hundred times if it meant he could see that look.

                “Sir, you’re drunk.”

                “And you’re sexy,” Rufus giggled – oh Goddess, he fucking giggled – in response, and without taking too much time to think about it, he pulled himself up against Tseng, so their bodies were flush together, and pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth. When he pulled back, Rufus wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not to find that usual blank expression on Tseng’s face, but his Turk hadn’t pushed him away, so he tried again. This time, he tried valiantly to ignore the fuzziness in his head, and give their second kiss a bit more substance.

                First, it was a gentle capturing of Tseng’s full lower lip between both of his, nipping at the sensitive flesh hoping to elicit some sort of response from him. Rufus reached up to rest his biceps on Tseng’s shoulders, and thread his fingers into his long, silken hair. It was so soft, and in his drunken state, he absently wondered how much he’d have to pay to have a blanket made out of it. So far, his ministrations had done nothing to draw a reaction from the other man, he wasn’t even kissing back.

               But Rufus refused to be discouraged. And his persistence paid off.

               Smiling into their kiss, Rufus’ tongue slid from his mouth to sneak a taste of Tseng’s lips and, low and behold, that’s when his Turk lost his composure, moaning into Rufus’ mouth, and finally wrapping his arms around Rufus’ waist. Tseng’s tongue was skilful but stealthy, just like him, as it swirled around Rufus’, before retreating back into his own mouth, and Rufus’ cock was back at full attention as he started to grind their hips together. He could feel Tseng’s own seemingly sizable erection pressing into him, and it was another luxury that Rufus desired to taste.

             He slipped from Tseng’s grasp to drop to his knees before him, and began fumbling with his belt, his drunken fingers lacking in dexterity.

            “Sir, what are you doing?” Tseng asked, though his voice was breathy, and showed no desire to put a stop to whatever was about to happen. Rufus grinned up at him.

            “I’m going to suck your cock, and then you’re going to fuck me, quietly, so our subordinates outside don’t hear… all before the next act starts.” Tseng’s dark eyes were clouded with lust as he gazed down at his boss.

           “Yes, sir,” he nodded, and as always, Rufus was pleased with how well his number one took orders. He was even more pleased when, after finally solving the puzzle of Tseng’s many belts and buttons (Rufus made a mental note to ensure the Turk uniform trousers were switched to ones that were easier to doff), his arousal sprung free and was ready for his consumption. He wasted no time in taking the entire impressive length to the back of his throat, caressing the member with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to provide his Turk with what was sure to be an exemplary sucking experience.

           Tseng was many things; he was proficient, a sharp shooter, surprisingly witty, but in all things, he kept his composure… So for Rufus, hearing him lose that composure, as hushed moans and strangled whimpers fell from his lips, was beyond erotic. He was really starting to enjoy himself, losing himself in the delicious taste of Tseng’s flesh, the hint of saltiness as he coaxed droplets of precum into his wanting mouth, when the Turk’s hand slipped into his hair and pulled him back with a harshness that would have gotten any other of his men fired.

          “Please, sir. If you don’t stop now…” his words trailed off, but Rufus got the idea. He pulled them both onto the leather couch, Tseng tumbling down on top of his boss, and Tseng was quick to strip them both out of their pants with unsurprising efficiency, leaving white and black cloth tossed haphazardly over the theatre chairs. He also wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the blonde’s neglected length, and stroking him at a languid, unhurried pace.

          “You know, sir, the fucking you requested will be… uncomfortable for both of us without,” he didn’t need to finish his sentence before Rufus had fished a bottle of lube out from between the couch cushions. Sliquid Silver Luxury silicone, to be exact; only the best for his asshole. And Tseng cracked a smile. “Always prepared. You’d have made a find Turk, sir.”

           And then Tseng’s glossed fingers were pressing into his ass, both preparing him for the intrusion that he was anxiously anticipating, and exploring his depths for that sweet spot, that bundle of nerves that would drive him wild. All the while, Tseng kissed him with impressive focus, giving no indication that any part of him was otherwise occupied, his black hair flowing around them both like the rivers that ran through Wutai. Rufus coated one of his hands in more slick silicone, and palmed Tseng’s erection once more, making him extra slick for good measure. And he took that as his cue.

          Tseng withdrew his fingers, and repositioned himself so his cock was pressing against Rufus’ entrance. The Turk hovered above him, dark eyes staring into icy blue, waiting for permission to proceed with his mission, and it was granted with a silent nod from Rufus. He was breached in one swift thrust, and they both had to stifle groans, Tseng by burying his face into Rufus’ shoulder, and Rufus by biting into Tseng’s neck.

          The pace set by the Turk wasn’t slow, nor was it harsh, and when Rufus clasped his ankles behind Tseng’s back, the angle they found was perfect for both of them. They felt no real sense of urgency… until the theatre’s loudspeaker announced that intermission would be ending in five minutes. They both glanced at each other wide eyed before Rufus chuckled dryly.

          “A Turk completes the mission, no matter what. Five minutes,” the blonde cooed before pulling Tseng’s lips against his once more. And then the race was on.

          Tseng’s thrusts became ruthless, unmerciful as he pounded into Rufus, each gyration of his hips making direct contact with Rufus’ prostate, and at this rate it would take far less than five minutes for their tryst to be finished. Rufus could feel tension building in his body, his muscles tensed, and his nerve endings on fire. He’d taken a lot of dick in his days, but this man’s was something else. He offhandedly wondered if making a wall hanging of it for his apartment would be considered inappropriate. He was so close to coming, already weeping precursory tears from his cock, when Tseng’s deft fingers once again came around his shaft. All it took was a few good strokes, before he – with a quiet curse, and a withheld groan – spilled his seed onto the hand of his subordinate, and onto his linen dress shirt. Ah, well. White had its advantages.

         He was lost in the throes of pleasure, but he was vaguely aware of Tseng finding his release inside of Rufus’ ass, feeling wet heat oozing inside him in a way that felt both unpleasant, and deliciously forbidden. The Turk had removed himself and redressed before Rufus had even considered getting off the couch, and when he looked in Tseng’s direction, he was tremendously disappointed to find that he looked as prim and proper as ever.

        Not a thing like Reno.

        But that was good, he supposed. He certainly didn’t just receive a mind blowing orgasm from Reno. Maybe the finer things in life were finer because they were harder to ruin.

        He dressed himself lazily, and reopened the curtains of his theatre box, a couple minutes into the next act of the play, but he didn’t mind missing a bit. He’d gotten what he’d set out to get tonight… and then some. Looking over his shoulder, Tseng was once again standing in the shadows, and Rufus gestured for him to join him in the adjacent seat. He complied, because he was good at following orders. Because he was the best of the best.

        “Let’s do that again some time. When we’re not on a time limit.” Rufus murmured, looking straight ahead at the stage. He hoped he managed to hide his smile when the response he received was a little bit more enthusiastic than he was used to from his head Turk.

        “Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm slow af, Kittens. But I work 40 hours a week, plus school full time, plus write original fiction, and as I mentioned at the start... I have ADHD so... I have a lot going on. I promise if you've Req'd, it's on my list (I have a list now. It helps). I love all of you so much, you've been so kind to me, and super great with all your requests. <3
> 
> Also the "you're drunk." "And you're sexy." is one of my favorite exchanges, and I have used it in more than one fic in my day *casually hopes no one ever finds those old fics though*


	5. Cloud/Rufus+ - Private Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud receives an interesting invitation from Rufus Shinra

                ShinRa’s investigation unit of the General Affairs department, informally – but more commonly – known as the Turks, may have been the most secretive and mysterious group in the entirety of the company’s employ… each of them dressed in identical black suits, each of them stripped of their surnames upon entry, all measures to keep the Turks as enigmatic as possible. Their boss however, one blonde-haired, blue-eyed filthy rich sonofabitch, was not a discrete man. And that’s why when news broke of Rufus Shinra dating a Turk, it spread through all of Midgar like wildfire.

                And Tseng? Well Tseng was tight-lipped about the details, but he ensured that no mistakes were made: Rufus was his, and he was Rufus’. And you didn’t fuck around with the head Turk.

                Still, when Cloud Strife – former member of AVALANCHE, three time killer of Sephiroth, and uneasy ally with ShinRa – was invited to Rufus’ penthouse apartment, with offers of expensive liquor and _the best view of the city skyline in all of Midgar,_ he was intrigued. Cloud tried to keep a watchful eye on the men in ShinRa’s employ, and knew Tseng of the Turks to be out of town on a mission this weekend, leaving little room for interpretation when it came to Rufus’ invitation.

                He wasn’t sixteen anymore, the Turks didn’t scare him. And even if they did, interfering in Rufus’ affairs in any way would be as bad as disobeying a direct order from the boss, and Tseng was a good little Turk. He’d never do such a thing.

                And that’s how Cloud found himself pressed against the plushest leather chesterfield he’d ever sat on, overlooking what was undoubtedly the most beautiful view of the sunset he’d ever seen since coming to Midgar, with probably the richest man on the Planet straddling his thighs, tongue in his mouth. And Cloud was more than happy to sit back and enjoy the ride. It felt luxurious for a kid from Neibelheim.

                Hell, he was pretty sure it would have felt luxurious for just about anyone.

                Rufus looked as pretty as a finely painted picture in his perfectly tailored white trousers, erection bulging obviously against the button fly, black waistcoat and white dress shirt half unbuttoned, giving way to diamond skin. His platinum hair was dishevelled, and his lips were swollen and reddened as he wantonly nipped and sucked at Cloud, and he used deft fingers to unzip his sleeveless sweatshirt, armour already long discarded. Rufus’ hands were like ice as they came into contact with the hot skin of Cloud’s chest, sweeping down his sternum, over his abdomen… he growled as they teased at his Adonis belt. The smile he got in response was both erotic and sardonic, and it made Cloud’s already stiff cock harden even further.

                From his perch on Cloud’s lap, Rufus withdrew his hands from golden skin, and went back to working the buttons on his already unseemly ensemble, tossing his vest and top in piles on the floor. He made a shameless display of touching his naked upper body, which was beautiful and pale, and gently muscled in a way that could only come from regular work-outs in ivory tower home gyms, and Cloud couldn’t resist leaning forward and capturing one of his taut pink nipples between his teeth. Rufus groaned, and Cloud could feel his arousal twitch against his thigh.

                This stripper act was most definitely a turn on, but Cloud had needs… Needs that he hadn’t satisfied with another person since one seedy, drunken night with Reno, and that had been much too long ago. He needed to take this cold, marble statue of a man, and turn him into a heated, quivering mess beneath him. Cloud, now eager to be more than a spectator in the Rufus Shinra Show, reached around to take two firm handfuls of Rufus’ supple ass. With this new grip, Cloud stood and scooped him up, ready to carry him to the bedroom, except…

                “Rufus, where’s your bedroom?”

                “Down the hall to the left,” he muttered, barely lifting his lips from the skin of Cloud’s neck. His legs were locked around Cloud’s waist, his hands buried in his unruly yellow spikes as he was transported to the next room.

                Cloud tossed him unceremoniously on his opulent King sized bed, and though he may not have been any Rufus Shinra – his body adorned in reminders of injuries past, his physique built from carrying the weight of another’s honour and dreams on his back – he returned the favour that had been awarded to him previously. Slowly, he slid his sweater from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Rufus tucked his hands behind his head, crossed his ankles, and watched the spectacle. Using feather light touches, Cloud indulged in the feeling of his own expert hands on his body: fingertips across his jaw, strong digits gripping his throat, a palm brushing over his chest – careful to avoid the ever sensitive scarring above his heart – until he reached the waistband of his pants. He made agonizingly slow work of his many belts, and he could see Rufus silently urging him to move faster, icy blue eyes gleaming impatiently.

                It was with a small flourish of Cloud’s hand that the last of his clothes fell away from his body, the black material pooling at his ankles, and his erection springing free, proud and impatient for some semblance of relief. He joined Rufus, who was already hurriedly doffing his own bottoms, on the bed, crawling over him, and diving in to entwine their bodies and tongues once more. Grinding their hips together was an unendingly delicious feeling, Cloud mused, their arousals seeking each other’s friction.

                He could feel Rufus blindly grasping for something as their mouths continued to war together, and was aware of him pressing something into his hand. A quick glance. Lube. Of course.

                Cloud popped the cap, pouring out some of the silicone liquid, and Rufus was more than willing to spread his thighs as slicked fingers pressed against his entrance. Having the President of the ShinRa Electric Power Company writhing and moaning beneath him was an incredibly intoxicating feeling. He’d known the power of saving this man from the destruction of the planet, and now he was learning the power of shattering him. With a curl of his fingers, Rufus arched and cried out, and Cloud needed right then to be inside him.

                When Cloud withdrew his fingers, he was prepared to immediately replace them with himself, but Rufus clearly had other plans. He slipped himself out from underneath Cloud, and pushed him onto his back in a way that was more a suggestion than a command, but he complied. Rufus smirked, and dropped a quick kiss onto his lips, before climbing onto Cloud, getting ready for a wild ride.

                Cloud was treated to a view of the back of Rufus’ head, his slender back, and the most marvellous view of his cock disappearing into the president’s ass as he sank down onto him. And Gods, Cloud forgot just how damn good it felt to be enveloped in tight heat.

                The way Rufus moved his hips was mesmerizing, and Cloud knew that he was being used for a rich, spoiled man’s own pleasure but he couldn’t force himself to care. Not when every gyration had him feeling like he was on a trip back to the Lifestream.

***

                ShinRa’s investigation unit of the General Affairs department, informally – but more commonly – known as the Turks, were the most secretive and mysterious group in the entirety of the company’s employ, and Tseng was their Number One.

                And as any good Number One should, he had the President of the company under constant surveillance – his penthouse apartment at the top of the ShinRa building bugged for both audio and visual. That’s why, even stuck on a mission in Wutai, he was treated to the dulcet tones of his lover’s cries of pleasure as he gave one Cloud Strife the fucking of a life time.

                Retired to his room for the evening, Tseng was enthralled by the spectacle of the two stunningly beautiful blondes on his laptop, Rufus riding the former trooper like he was no more than a sex toy, and Strife just giving all the Boss was taking, in silent ecstasy. It had him harder than any mission he’d ever been on, and being all alone, thousands of miles away from Rufus, there was only one way to handle that problem.

                Rufus was facing Tseng’s camera, and his head was thrown back, crying out incomprehensibly as he bounced tirelessly on top of Cloud. His neglected member was moving in time with him, and as Tseng slipped out of his uniform and palmed his own hard-on, he could almost taste the precum that surely wept from his lover’s cock.

                When Rufus increased his pace, so did Tseng. He might not be there in Midgar, but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t still get off when Rufus did. And he knew he was close when his pale cheeks reddened, and he wrapped a fist around himself to pull the orgasm from within him. He watched Cloud’s face twist into an expression of agonizing euphoria, a sure sign that Rufus was clenching around him, and the strangled moan that Strife made as he reached his completion was almost endearing.

                But Rufus wasn’t far behind, and Tseng was on a mission to finish with his man, not even a Bahamut could stop him. And as cool blue eyes opened wide, and an incomprehensible cry left his boss’ mouth, Tseng knew nothing but Rufus and his own pleasure. All the tension that he didn’t know he’d been carrying was suddenly gone, expelled into a hot liquid release over his fingers and his belly. Rufus’ own seed spilled listlessly over the sheets of his bed, and he collapsed into a bow, exhaustion overtaking him. He was precious, and the Turk cared deeply for him… even when he was taking a forbidden lover in his absence. The moment he’d secretly shared with Rufus felt overwhelmingly intimate, though the two of them were nowhere near…

               Tseng was about to close his computer, about to go clean the evidence of his climax off of his body, but he took one last look at his lover/boss one the screen. And, Tseng didn’t know why he was surprised when Rufus Shinra, staring directly into the camera, winked in an exaggerated fashion.

               It was his job to know what his men were surveilling, after all.

               That’s why he was the head of the Turks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to make up for the one I fucked up, so Metamorcy, this one's for you! 
> 
> I struggled hella hard with it for some reason... like it just didn't want to get written, so I hope it meets expectations! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments with requests, or send requests to my tumblr (midgarlemonadestand)


End file.
